The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of New Guinea impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hybrida hort., and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKIMP032’ and characterized by having many flowers, a strong root system, and a spreading habit. Impatiens variety ‘SAKIMP032’ originated from a hybridization in Misato, Japan in September of 2009. The female parent was a proprietary impatiens breeding line named ‘NF-572A2’ (unpatented) having orange colored flowers. The male parent was a proprietary impatiens breeding line named ‘NE-252B’ (unpatented) having scarlet colored flowers.
‘SAKIMP032’ was selected in September 2009 from the F1 progeny. From May through August of 2011, ‘SAKIMP032’ was evaluated for its performance. In May through August of 2012, ‘SAKIMP032’ was first vegetatively propagated, cultivated, and transplanted to the greenhouse and to the field for outdoor evaluation. ‘SAKIMP032’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Salinas, Calif.